Flame's Group
'''Flame's Group' is a band of cats, lead by Flame, who appear in The Untold Storm. Description Flame's group came from an unknown place, and invaded ForestClan's camp. They currently reside there, and they imprisoned ForestClan cats that were wounded from the battle, and forced them to change their names to 'rogue' names. For example, Thistlepaw was forced to change his name to 'Thistle'. Flame's Group consists of Juniper, Pluto Maggot and Dragonfly, and Willowpelt, Thistlepaw, Hollowpaw, Squirreltail, Wildberry, Tawnyfoot and Snowflower are later forced to join it, also being forced to change their names to 'rogue' names. Pluto later leaves Flame's Group as well. Flame's cats banished ForestClan, and ForestClan were forced to seek refuge with MudClan. Flame's Group don't follow the warrior code, and were mentioned to have tried to kill in the battle by Sorreltuft. Not much more is known about them, but they will appear more in the next few books in the War of the Clans ''arc. Territory In the ''forest territories Flame's Group resides in the forest where ForestClan lived, until they banished them from the forest. The forest is known by twolegs as simply the 'Pine Forest'.Revealed by Clover Flame's Group borders ValleyClan and MudClan, and has one landmark: *Camp; their camp is simply ForestClan's old camp. The camp is located in a clearing,Revealed in The Untold Storm, chapter 10 and is surrounded by thick trees and bushes,Revealed in The Untold Storm, chapter 10 mostly hidden from rogues.Revealed by Clover History In the War of the Clans arc The Untold Storm Patchfur one morning comes from a patrol yowling that Flame's Group are coming. Then out of the bushes comes Flame, Maggot and a bunch of other rogues. Flame yowls for his rogues to attack and the battle begins. Furzepaw is seen slashing at Maggot. Maggot swipes Furzepaw and pins her down. As he is about to strike her, Cloudpaw bites Maggot's tail. Maggot shrieks and tries to bite Cloudpaw, but he holds on. Cloudpaw can see Flame battling Dapplestar, and Patchfur battling a rogue named Dragonfly. As the battle wears on, Cloudpaw realises with dread that ForestClan is losing the battle. Once the battle is over, it is obvious that Flame's cats have won. Flame orders ForestClan to leave the territory, but injured ForestClan cats will stay behind and join Flame's Group. ForestClan is shocked at this, but Flame threatens to kill ForestClan's injured if they refuse. ForestClan's non-injured leave, and Sorreltuft asks if Wildberry is coming. Wildberry stutters that he must stay and heal the wounded. Sorreltuft and Daplestar understand, and Dapplestar leads her clan away. Once they leave, Flame tells the ForestClan cats that they must change their names to names to rogue names like his. The ForestClan cats are shocked, and Squirreltail says that they aren't going to give up their warrior names just because Flame wants them to. Maggot growls that it was an order. A tortoiseshell tom says that he'll kill anyone that refuses, and Flame thanks the tom, whose name appears to be Juniper. Flame orders Squirreltail, Hollowpaw, Thistlepaw, Snowflower and Tawnyfoot to step forward. He renames them Squirrel, Hollow, Thistle, Snow and Tawny. Flame then realises that Willowpelt and Wildberry are missing. Squirreltail - now named Squirrel tells Flame that Wildberry is busy tending to Willowpelt as she is so injured that she can't move without it being painful. Flame says that they'll be re-named tomorrow, and until then, not to consider Willowpelt and Wildberry as true group members. References and citations Category:Flame's cats Category:Information